Log Horizon (TV)
Log Horizon is an anime adaptation of the light novel by the same name written by Mamare Touno. The first season was produced by Satelight Studios and directed by Shinji Ishihira, along with series composition by Toshizo Nemoto, character designs by Mariko Ito based on the original designs by Kazuhiro Hara, art direction by Yuki Nomura, sound direction by Shoji Hata and soundtrack music by Yasuharu Takanashi. The series premiered on October 5, 2013 on NHK Educational TV. The series has been picked up by Crunchyroll for online simulcast streaming in North America and other select parts of the world. The anime has been licensed for a home video release in November 2014 by Sentai Filmworks in North America. The opening theme is "database" by Man With A Mission ft. Takuma while the ending theme is "Your song*" by Yun*chi. A second season began airing on October 4, 2014.http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/chara-hobby/stage24/1296.php It retained the first season's opening song, with new animation while the ending song is Yun*chi's "Wonderful Wonder World*".http://www.nhk.or.jp/anime-blog/0120/195224.html Like Season 1, Season 2 also has 25 episodes. It was produced by Studio DEEN, replacing Satelight Studios, although the director and storywriters remained the same. A third season titled 「ログ・ホライズン　円卓崩壊」(Log Horizon: Destruction of the Round Table)@loghorizon_DORT, "ちなみに、円卓崩壊【Destruction Of the Round Table】の頭文字で【DORT】です。" has been announced for October 2020.５年ぶりの新作続編！「ログ・ホライズン　円卓崩壊」放送決定！ The staff of Season 2 will be returning for its production. Plot The story takes place in a universe where 30,000 Japanese gamers and several hundred thousand worldwide players are trapped in a fantasy online game world called Elder Tale. By its eleventh expansion pack, the MMORPG Elder Tale has become a global success, having a following of millions of players. However, during the release of its twelfth expansion pack, the Noosphere Pioneers, thirty thousand Japanese gamers who are all logged on at the time of the update suddenly find themselves transported inside the game world and donning their in-game avatars. In the midst of the event, a socially awkward gamer called Shiroe along with his friends Naotsugu and Akatsuki team up so that they may face this world which has now become their reality along with the challenges which lie ahead. For these players, what was once a "sword-and-sorcery world" is now the "real world." Episodes Season 1 Season 1 consists of 25 episodes. The first episode aired on October 6, 2013 and ended on March 22, 2014. Each episode covered approximately one chapter in the light novel volumes, ending with volume 5's content. Season 2 Season 2 consists of 25 episodes. Unlike Season 1, the first twelve episodes of this season interweaved volume 6 and volume 7's plot (which occurred at the same time in the story's chronology), had a filler episode, skimmed through the entirety of volume 9 in episode 14, and then resumed the episode per chapter schedule for volumes 8 and 10's content. Season 3 Season 3 has been announced for an October 2020 release. Further details have yet to be revealed. Media Official Sites *Season 1 official site (Japanese) *Season 2 official site (Japanese) *Season 3 official announcement (Japanese) *Season 3 official twitter (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes